Izuna Tri-Tail
Personality Passing through her strict training, Izuna has become a fully fledged Miko. Recognised by the Kominu of her shrine - Ajou and Unjou - she can call on them, as well her other Youkai friends during battle. As her power grows, so does her confidence, but she's still the same girl who was too afraid to make friends on her own. Upon hearing about master magician Abe-no-Senmei she enrolled to be his apprentice but without success. However, without giving up Izuna went to Senmei's house every day, placing an offering of fried tofu upon his doorstep. When the offerings passed 100, Senmei conceded defeat to her persistence and taught her his ways. It seems that Izuna named her paper-dolls Kata-chan and Shiro-chan! As mark of her power, and how much it has grown, Izuna developed extra tails - which means three times as much brushing! She ties to comb the knots from Ajou and Unjou's tails too, but she rarely succeeds Abilities Full Fledged Miko During Vanguard Swap, The Effects will be the following: *Wis+50 *Impact Element+65 *Critical+25 *Critical Force+70 *Max HP+3000 *Max SP+300 *Max SP+15% *SP Reduction+30 *A successful guard reduces damage by 30% *Movement Spd+15 Sword Sage Raises player skill power during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Accelerator Raises player attack speed during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Bulwark Raises player defense parameters during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Ability Gain List Skills Item Rate EXP in Present *Sword = 0.8 *Odachi = 0.8 *Twin Sword = 0.8 *Spear = 0.8 *Axe = 0.8 *Bow = 0.8 *Staff = 0.8 *Wand = 2.0 Awakening Level Dialogs Summoned: *''"Let me show you just how much I have learned!"'' *''"If it's for you, Oni-san, I'll do my best!"'' *''"C-Come at me from whatever direction! Jab, jab!"'' *''"Hehe, I've gotten stronger too!"'' *''"If it's for you, Oni-san we can go anywhere!"'' *''"Izuna's not alone anymore!"'' Killed Enemy: *''"Let's go~!"'' Returned: *''"Ow ow ow, maybe I haven't practiced enough yet"'' *''"Owwww Mother...."'' *''"Owww, Oni-san... I'm sorry."'' Random: *''"I'll be by your side, Oni-san!"'' *''"Eh? Where did Ajou-san go?"'' *''"Unjou-san can be a little scary.... but he's actually really nice!"'' *''"Daifuku~ Soup~ Tofu~ Hmmm Mmmmm"'' *''"Is something bothering you Oni-san? You can tell me anything!"'' *''"If it wasn't for you Oni-san, I wouldn't be the Izuna I am today!"'' *''"Thank you for everything, Oni-san!"'' *''"Until I'm as skilled as my mother, I'll do my best!"'' *''"I want to show you much I've grown"'' *''"Iya~! Michevious Youkai!"'' *''"I want to be useful to you, Oni-san!"'' *''"Let's go out together again sometime"'' Give Present: *''"Thank you!"'' *''"Hehe, I'm so happy!"'' Level Up: *''"Oni-san, you're incredible!"'' Transformed: *''"I am in PER-FECT form today~!"'' *''"Hey, watch Izuna Oni-san!"'' *''"Alright everyone, let's go!"'' *''"Fufu, from here, leave it to me!"'' *''"As long as we are together, I can't lose!"'' *''"The Miko that protected Kyoto? Hehe, that was me!"'' Stamina Low: *''"Ehhh?! My turn's over?!"'' *''"All finished! "'' *''"I can still do it!"'' Reset Transform: *''"Was I useful?"'' *''"It's OK to lean on me a little"'' *''"Well, I'll have a little rest"'' *''"I did my best, aren't you going to say something?"'' Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Special